Hospitalized
by PomRocks16
Summary: When Skipper gets hospitalyzed, Private visits him. One-shot. Pripper. Enjoy! :


Private sat in the hospital's waiting room. Eyes filled with just a thread of hope as a tear slid down his cheek. He sunk into his seat and sighed.

"_Why couldn't I have gotten hit by that truck instead?" _he asked himself in his mind.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock. _

He stared at the clock longingly. But every tock just left him with more disappointment and sorrow than before.

"Um…Private, is it?" a female voice rang through the room. It was a nurse.

"Yes? How is he!" asked Private as he got up. His light blue eyes widened, just presuming the worst had happened to his lover as they glimmered with tears.

"He's just fine, you can see him now, in fact, he wanted you to-" The nurse was cut off as Private bolted past her, running towards room sixteen with hope fully restored in his heart.

His hope was instantly ripped away again as he entered the room panting.

Skipper was in a hospital bed. Attached to a bunch machines and IV's. His eyes closed as he slept peacefully.

Private slowly and shakily walked up to Skippers side. He placed a hand on his chest feeling Skippers heart beat. It seemed normal.

He sighed as he placed both hands back in his pocket and knelt down. He dug his face into his arms as he cried into his sleeves.

"I'm so sorry." He whimpered, hoping his mate could hear him.

"Sorry for what?" Skipper smirked as he asked weakly.

Private's eyes shot open as he got up and stepped back.

He fell silent. He was scared. Scared to approach his lover. Scared to speak to him. Scared to hurt him even further.

He just stood there.

"Come closer." Skipper motioned Private to the spot next to his bed.

Private shook his head no he whimpered and stepped back. More tears fell.

Skipper tried again, but this time in a more soothing tone, one that Private always seemed to enjoy. "Private…come here…please." He smiled.

Private sniffled as he stepped cautiously towards Skipper.

As soon as he was close enough, Skipper reached his arm out and placed it under his chin, perking it up so he could dry the tears away. The tears that stained and marked his beautiful face as he asked, "Private, why are you crying?"

"It's just that, this is all my fault! And I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already did!" sobbed Private as he knelt down.

Skipper's heart seemed to break with just those few words as he spoke again, "Private, it wasn't your fault, I didn't want you to get hit, so I pushed you out of the way, It wasn't your fault, it was my decision. So don't worry." Skipper smiled.

"Yes, but if I had watched where I was going none of this would have ever happened." Private cried even louder as he shook and shivered.

"Private, you're just tired, it's normal. You should get some rest. Go home, I'll be back at HQ soon. I promise." Skipper reassured as he patted the youths back.

"No! I can't! I won't be able to sleep. I need you there at HQ! It's just not the same…Please…let me stay a little longer here with you." Private begged as he hiccupped.

Skipper sighed as he patted his lap and motioned for Private to sit.

Private shook his head, his eyes filled with worry. He really didn't want to cause any problems.

"Don't worry, you won't hurt me…I promise…ok?" Skipper smiled as he looked to his mate.

Private carefully climbed up the bed and lay on Skippers blankets. He rested his head on his lover's chest as he shut his eyes.

"See…I told you Private. You didn't hurt me. Feel better now?" Skipper sighed once he realized Private was knocked out cold as soon as he laid down on him.

He smiled as he ran his fingers through Privates silky blonde hair, stroking it gently as he tucked some of it behind his ear, as he'd often seen him do many times before.

He grabbed an indigo blanket and covered Private with it. It was awfully cold.

The nurse had walked in starting with the sentence, "Um, sir, I think visiting hours are over, I suggest that you go back-" she stopped as she saw the touching sight.

"…Would you like me to discuss the possibilities of him staying over for the night?" she smirked as she looked at the sleeping Private.

Skipper couldn't answer, he was already sleeping soundly with Private in his warm embrace…


End file.
